


The Birthday and The Skater

by queerioes



Series: Thicc Yuuri Appreciation Club [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Get wrecked boys, Groping, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Phichit likes lots of icing on his cake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, alcohol mention, ass eating, dorm au, lots of lube, photo kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: It's Phichit's birthday! He and Yuuri return to their dorm room and get the real party started. You can have your katsudon and eat it too, Phichit.NSFW ART (@bittermelonbabe)





	The Birthday and The Skater

“H-happy birthday to y—!”

“Yuuri, shh! You’ll wake up someone.”

Phichit is barely holding his own, but he could take more alcohol than Yuuri. Truthfully he doesn’t care if someone hears Yuuri. It’s his birthday and there are no limits! 

“Do you … have the…….” 

“The?”

Yuuri snaps his fingers a few times before he gets there, “Key!”

“Did you not bring yours?”

“Nope!” The giggle snort is endearing, but Phichit can admire the tipsy antics after he digs out his keys. 

They aren’t loud enough to disturb in the dorm hallway, but luckily Phichit gets the room unlocked just in time as Yuuri starts singing his newest rendition of “Happy Birthday”. The ultra rare, sexy, intoxicated Yuuri voice tickles Phichit’s ear and eggs on his boner. 

Getting the door shut behind them,  _ finally _ , Phichit drops his bag in the corner. It was a wild night with way too many cute guys at the club buying him drinks. The two indulged in a few, Yuuri more so, but clubs weren’t really his friend’s scene. He had been a good sport though for Phichit’s birthday. 

Yuuri spins playfully, dancing in the middle of their floor, before he decides to strip. Phichit laughs watching him struggle with an arm hole. Teaching him how to be sexy at stripping is a work in progress, one Phichit will take full responsibility for once Yuuri masters it. For now, he needs some assistance. The problem being he’s trying to disrobe while still holding onto his phone with one hand. Graceful artist on the ice, not so much in other areas. 

“Yuuri~” Phichit chimes, pocketing the phone as Yuuri tries once more to shuck off his shirt. It’s a sight to watch as he flops onto the bed, giving up on the stubborn clothing. The shirt rides up over his cute belly, abandoned in Yuuri’s lack of focus on the task at hand. Cue entertained laughter and a helping hand for his rinkmate. 

Yuuri looks so cute with his off-season pounds peeking out under his clothes. Phichit wants to dive in and eat up his precious friend, eyeing him like a cream puff as he wobbles backwards on the large bed. Phichit’s thankful for their innovation and disregard for the dorm system, tying the legs of their twin beds together to make one bed, nice and big. Sometime after their fifth or sixth tryst, they'd thought it'd give them more room to have fun. The ample snuggling space was an added perk. 

Yuuri gets his pants off on his own, obviously deciding it’s enough as he leaves on the underwear. Phichit’s proud he got one layer off at least. He starts patting around the bed, looking for something, which Phichit deduces must be the cell phone in his back pocket. 

He leans onto the mattress, into Yuuri’s personal space. “Need some help?” It’s a loaded question. 

“Mm” Yuuri takes a second to process the question, chewing at his lip. It's a telltale sign that there's something more on his mind. Combing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, Phichit brushes the strands back off of his forehead and waits for when Yuuri’s ready to talk. 

 “Really… want to make out… with you.”

“Really?” Phichit kisses his cheek delighted. “You sure? You’ve had a few drinks.”

“Yea. Been thinking about it all day.” Yuuri collects himself, trying to beat the tipsy haze enough to do this. 

Phichit hums, kissing the tip Yuuri’s nose before moving down to his lips, taking them with his. Warm and soft, he nips at the mouth parting with a gasp. There’s a faint sweetness from the evening’s drinks Phichit notes as he licks the sugary coating from Yuuri’s bottom lip. He can’t help but giggle into the kiss. This is the perfect way for him to end his birthday— indulging in a decadent Yuuri. 

They shift backwards onto the bed as Yuuri wraps his arms around Phichit’s waist. His grip firmer and demanding of attention, Phichit meets the need full force, grinding down. Yuuri’s head tips back, lips losing contact briefly with a breathless whine at the friction between their groins. The clothing needs to go. Now. 

Humming to the melodic tunes of Yuuri heating up, Phichit slides a hand up his shirt. He gropes and squeezes the rolls of flesh between his fingers. Yuuri feels so good in his palms, Phichit absolutely wants a taste of him tonight. The sensation makes him hunger for his friend, craving for their tongues to dance and please them. Yuuri loudly whimpers at Phichit pushing into his mouth, the hot breaths mingling with a hint of alcohol between them. It’s heady and delicious, filling their senses until they’re drowning in each other. 

There’s a need for more contact, more electricity,  _ more _ . Phichit rolls his hips hard into Yuuri’s, watching his rhythmic movements work the boy beneath him higher. His wandering hands pinch a nipple, flicking and teasing the stiffened peak. Pulling groans and shivers out of Yuuri, he’s reacting quickly to the onslaught. Yuuri fists his hands into the fabric of Phichist’s shirt, sucking his tongue deep into his mouth and popping off with a gasp. They both come up for air, needing to remove some more layers. 

Phichit slides his shirt and pants off, excavating Yuuri’s cell phone out of his jeans back pocket. Holding it up to place it to the side, Yuuri stops him. 

“You can take as many pictures as you want.”

 Phichit feels his whole body flush. “W-what?”

“I mean... you can take photos of me, without clothes, any position, as many as you want... Kind of like a late birthday present.”

Phichit is definitely feeling very hot right now, but there are no layers left to shed. 

“Yuuri…”

Phichit lowers back down, phone in one hand, leaning on his elbows to kiss Yuuri. Their tongues moving with much more desperation than before. Open mouthed, their tongues reach out, tips touching and licking up the other. Their mingling heat and breaths make it hotter and heavier between them. Phichit loves the sensation of getting nasty with Yuuri, because he’s just as into it as he is. 

Phichit stiffens the tip of his tongue, licking at Yuuri’s, drawing a gasp from him. His briefs tent from the hot make out, but his eyes are what set Phichit on fire. Yuuri is looking at him like he’s going to wreck them both. Phichit licks his lips anticipating the fun. Sitting back on the bed, he opens the camera on Yuuri’s phone. Before continuing though, Yuuri stops him once more. 

“Want photos before I finish stripping?”

Phichit is thinking while Yuuri looks especially hot in the shirt and tented briefs, what’s he going to be doing in the half-naked photos? 

Yuuri lays back, a plan flashing in his gaze. His shirt pushed up his stomach, he slips his underwear down away from his cock. Phichit holds his breath. Yuuri holds his dick in hand, feeling its heft and heat before giving it a few test strokes. Phichit is tempted to keep staring, mouth hanging open, but he would absolutely regret it if he didn’t start taking photos right then. 

Hands abandoning his cock to smooth over his curves, Yuuri moans openly as he mirrors what Phichit has done many times for him in the past. Squeezing and groping at his own tummy and thick thighs, Phichit is already sweating and they haven’t even reached the main masturbatory performance yet. Lining up Yuuri in the frame gives Phichit chills, seeing his beautiful rinkmate lounging in their bed, getting himself hot. Yuuri’s eyes slip shut as his fingers dance precariously close to his standing erection, still choosing to bury themselves in his soft flesh. Slipping over his body with such breathtaking sensuality, Yuuri’s hips are already bucking lightly as if him vulnerably exposing himself to Phichit is enough to make him com— 

  _Oh._

Phichit bites his bottom lip, mentally berating himself for not noticing before that Yuuri was far too comfortable doing everything they had done so brazenly without have a kink of some sort.  _ Yuuri likes to be watched.  _ While Phichit has been known as the Selfie King, his love of being in the viewfinder extends to his private life as well. Yuuri’s turned a camera on him in the past and it got him hot instantly. From this end, though, Phichit can barely contain his giddiness. Yuuri is seeing Phichit realize this too, throwing him a hot look from where he reclines. 

 His sweet is Yuuri getting so nasty and making such expressions. It makes Phichit proud. Yuuri had been so nervous to explore himself and his sexuality over their first year as roommates, Somehow, after all they had done, he'd been afraid that Phichit would laugh at him. Not this Yuuri, though. This Yuuri hungrily watches Phichit’s cock peak over his briefs, swollen with lust and heat, while he gets off in front of the camera. Now Yuuri loves stripping, jerking it, fucking himself on a toy, all in front of Phichit. How did he get so lucky?

Yuuri’s hand grabs at his pudgy tummy, licking his lips at Phichit like he wishes it were him. Phichit wishes that too, but this is too good not to watch unfold. His legs lay open, giving Phichit as great view: cock hard and swelling the further he goes, the sheen from precum coating it. Phichit salivates over how good Yuuri looks right now. He keeps taking photos, the sound of the shutter the only sound in the room other than the two of them breathing heavily. Yuuri’s cock looks heavy, deeply flushing from a burning need to be touched, released. One of Phichit’s hands drops to palm at his front, feeling how solid he’s become so quickly, watching this shameless display. 

 “Mm! Phichit.”

  _Oh my god._

 “Phichit—! Ah!” Yuuri keeps it up, not touching himself, but only rolling his hips into the air. 

 “I want you.” Fingers digging into his thighs, looking for something to hold onto. “Want you to finger me. Mm—”

Phichit’s already switched to video. He's not missing a second of this. 

 “What else do you want me to do, _Yuuri_?” Phichit’s intends to play this out for as long as he can. He wants to watch his friend absolutely wrecked. 

“Ah. Ruin me. Make it … really messy.”

“Hm. Do you want me to fill you up, take my cum until it’s dripping out of you?”

Yuuri throws his head back, voice breaking. The camera on him and Phichit talking dirty back sets him on edge, so close to orgasm. His hands slip under his thighs, spreading them and showing off his dusky pucker.  

“I want it. I can take all of it. Ah! Want all of your cum and your cock.” One of his fingers starts to circle his ring of muscle, prodding at it, opening it. 

“Stretched open and messy...” Yuuri fights his climax, not wanting it to be over yet. Not wanting to come this way. He wants more. 

“ _ Oh Yuuri _ , that’s so dirty.” Phichit’s voice drops, promising Yuuri that he will absolutely do that. 

“Please? Want it, Phichit…” Yuuri’s begging for it now. 

Phichit ends the video, dropping the phone on the bed. He leans forward, kissing Yuuri’s lips, peeling him out of the shirt and his soaked underwear. Popping off the mattress briefly, he hurries to grab one of their insertable tubes of lubricant. He’ll make good on his promise. Anything for Yuuri. 

“You’re such a good boy, Yuuri.” Phichit kisses his lips, the heated skin searing to the touch. He licks his lips, bringing their mouths together again. “I’m gonna fill you up now, ok?”

Yuuri nods, too turned on to manage any other response. He lets Phichit grope his sides as a little reward for playing with him like he wanted. The flesh all sweaty and soft in his hands, Phichit relishes the feeling of his roommate's body. It’s overwhelming how good they make each other feel, how easy this is. 

His hands caress Yuuri’s sides and thighs, and Yuuri lets Phichit turn him onto his elbows and knees. With bottom up and bared for Phichit, Yuuri takes Phichit’s hand, placing it on his lower back. Phichit smiles at his cue, gently arching Yuuri’s back more so he’s fully on display. Cheeks spread, cock and balls hanging heavy between his legs, Yuuri is trying to be extra naughty for Phichit’s birthday. 

Wiggling his hips, Yuuri asks Phichit for a little extra foreplay. He knows just where to start, sliding his hands down over the curves and softness to pinch a nipple. Already rigid, the stiff, little peak is begging for attention. Phichit alternates between palming at it and flicking it mercilessly. He’d love to suck on them later if he gets the chance, but in the meantime trails his fingers back up over Yuuri’s body. His roommate's sensitive body bends into a firmer, more unforgiving touch. Phichit’s fingers return to his backside, sliding down Yuuri’s crevice, nails dragging over the sides of his cheeks. His thighs are trembling at the teases. 

“Phichit…” Yuuri whines and begs. He needs more. 

A sudden ‘smack’! and Yuuri’s yelp dissolves into an unabashed moan. His cock is leaking fat drops of precum onto their sheets. Phichit smooths over the flushing skin, before releasing another swipe. 

“Oh god! Yes!”

‘Smack!’

“You’ve been such a  _ good _ boy, Yuuri.”

‘Smack!’

“Putting on such a good show for my birthday.”

‘Smack!’

“You almost made me come so many times.”

Phichit leans over Yuuri’s back, gently petting his red bottom. He trails sweet kisses down Yuuri’s spine, not stopping until he reaches his tailbone. 

 “Yuuri.”

 The boy is biting the covers, a little trivet of drool wetting his chin. Hands fisted into the bed, he realizes Phichit is expecting him to answer. 

“Hm?” 

“Yuuri.” His voice grows low and controlling. “Tell me how bad you want it.” 

It’s not a request. Yuuri whines, hands clenched to keep himself as steady as he can. 

“Please...oh god Phichit! I want it. Fuck me up!”

Phichit places an open-mouthed kiss on the shivering tailbone, swirling his tongue. He makes loud smooching sounds, as he trails his attentions downward from Yuuri’s tailbone,between his cheeks, lapping at skin that's covered in a wave of goosebumps. 

“Yes…” Yuuri whimpers into the bed. “Oh god.”

 Phichit flattens his tongue down the length of Yuuri’s ass, passing over his hole and moving down to the back of his sac. Licking over them, he gives them brief attention before returning to Yuuri’s spasming pucker. Hands sinking into the fleshy globes on either side, Phichit bows his head, taking what he wants. He kisses and licks over the squeezing entrance, not giving Yuuri a moment of reprieve. Yuuri’s shouts of pleasure fuel Phichit to go further. Stiffening his tongue, he nudges the tip in before shoving the rest in quickly. Yuuri’s beside himself as the tongue inside of him rolls and squirms, tasting his insides.  

The whine that Yuuri makes when Phichit retracts his face from the backside is charmingly spoiled. He gives Yuuri's bottom a light smack, playfully acknowledging that Yuuri wanted more, but it wasn’t what Phichit had in mind. He retrieves the lube, nuzzling the applicator in past the tightening ring. Yuuri exhales, arching his back into the sensation. He knows what’s coming. 

Phichit strokes his fingers over Yuuri’s spine, until he can tell that he’s ready to take it. Mostly in place, Phichit gives the bottle of lube a test squeeze, feeling the fluid emptying itself into Yuuri. Phichit hears Yuuri him whine quietly. He knows how much he likes this, which is why they got the applicator nozzle for the lube. Yuuri likes to be filled with lots of cum. 

Giving the lubricant a squeeze and another, Yuuri is moaning again, cock dripping in appreciation. As Phichit removes the bottle, the hole spasms sending a stream of lube out and down the backs of Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Feel okay?”

“Mhm. Feels cold and wet.”

“It’ll warm up soon. Ready?”

“Please.”

Phichit immediately slides a finger in up to the last knuckle. Pulling it back out, lube comes with it, as he shoves two fingers back in. Pumping them with increasing pace, obscene sounds of lube moving within Yuuri are clear to them both. Yuuri frantically rolls his hips with abandon, fucking back onto the digits. Phichit swallows, gleeful over how hot and wet it is inside Yuuri.  It doesn’t take much time to work in a third finger and then a fourth. Yuuri gets so loose for Phichit, taking his fingers isn’t enough. He draws his hand back, smearing the copious amounts of lube on his hard cock. He shivers, knowing he won’t last long himself.

 Phichit takes Yuuri’s hand, helping him up. His dirty boy looks hazy and overcome with lust, meaning it’s time to finish this up. 

“Come sit in my lap, Yuuri.”

“Mm.”

Phichit, with expert speed, rolls down a condom and guides Yuuri to his knees until he’s settled in Phichit’s lap. He hovers over the solid cock as Phichit lines his tip up and eases Yuuri down onto it. It slowly sinks into the quivering hole, more lube slipping out and onto Phichit’s thighs. It’s intoxicatingly good, both holding in place so as they don’t come right then and there.  

“Look at you take my cock, Yuuri.” Phichit coos into his ear. 

They’re both shaking, trying to find the strength to move. Yuuri bends his knees to his chest, setting his feet flat on the bed. It’s optimal positioning for him to fuck himself as much he likes on Phichit. Yuuri’s eyes squeeze shut as he wraps his arms around Phichit’s neck, both for leverage and pleasure. Yuuri tests lifting himself, pushing his weight into his feet and then dropping back down on the cock spearing him.  _ It’s too good.  _

Phichit anchors his hands on Yuuri’s hips, helping as much as he can. He lifts and sinks, repeatedly, faster. Yuuri’s pacing starts to gain speed, his feet lifting him nearly to the tip before he lets his weight carry him back down Phichit's dick. It’s taking him over, finding little solace in licking and biting Phichit’s ear lobe. Yuuri whines, crying out as he races them towards a finish. Phichit is barely holding on, bucking his hips up into Yuuri, chasing the slip and slide of his cock in that beautiful ass. 

Phichit is nearly there, and judging by how tightly Yuuri is starting to squeeze him, this is about to be over. He takes Yuuri’s chin in hand, angling his chin to face him. Their lips slot together, tongues meeting, breaths exchanged as they ride out their nearing orgasms. Phichit’s cock throbs as he pushes it up into Yuuri recklessly, hips snapping roughly against Yuuri’s soft bottom. His swollen head keeps bumping into that sweet spot in Yuuri again and again, the squeezing growing more intense, Yuuri’s insides shaking and sucking him in. Yuuri rides him for as many years as he's got, giving the birthday boy everything he has left in that moment. 

Phichit, nearly out of breath, tilts his head to kiss Yuuri’s ear. 

“Imagine me filling up your sweet ass with my whole fist, Yuuri.” Phichit is game for fisting any time. He wants to be swallowed up by Yuuri in every way possible. “Maybe after that we could try DP.”

Yuuri tenses, toes curling. He’s about to come. 

“Want that Yuuri? Me  _ and Victor  _ to fill you up with both of our cocks?”

 Yuuri chokes out a sob, white cum shooting out onto Phichit’s chest in long streams. The tightness squeezes them to the finish, Phichit unloading into the condom. Globs of lube escaping from Yuuri around the cock pumping into him. When it's over, both go quiet like two candles blown out off a cake. 

Phichit lays Yuuri back onto the bed, pulling his cock out from the mess between them. Kissing his lips one more time, he grabs something to clean them up. Yuuri reaches for him though, pulling him back down to the bed. Yuuri steals one more kiss off of Phichit’s lips. 

“Happy Birthday.”

Phichit blinks owl-eyed at Yuuri, before devolving into uncontrollable laughter. Yuuri, too tired, slaps a hand at his shoulder. 

“There’s some leftover birthday cake in the fridge. I’ll bring it back to bed after we clean up.”

Yuuri gives him a thumbs up, before rolling over to look at his phone. Scrolling through the photos, Yuuri smiles to himself. 

“Wow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎  
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;  
> [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush)  
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
>  _Thanks to beta[@psiten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten)._


End file.
